SkyGarden
by Lil.c.antas
Summary: Luffy y Carmen deben encontrar a sus nakamas antes de que sea demasiado tarde, pero el reloj corre en su contra haciendo que poco a poco la oscuridad reine por completo en la isla
1. Presentacion

**Olaaaa llevaba ya tiempo dándole vueltas a ste finc y a final me e decidido a acerlo en este capi solo describire a mi personaje en el siguiente ya empezare la historia**

**como se habrán dado cuenta el titulo es una mezcla entre Little Garden y Skypiea pero es que no se me ocurriaa otro mejor y creo que le va muy bien , este el mi primer fic largo que ago y espero que me salga bien,aki ls dejo mi pesonaje para que sepan como es y les pediria que continuaran leyendo la historia y no se pararan solo aqui**

**Diclaimer:One piece no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>Su nombre era Carmen, si, si como la cocinera que luchó contra Sanji y perdió en un concurso de cocina, la recuerdan,seguro que si;todos los mugiwaras se extrañaron de que tuvieran el mismo nombre, pero una casualidad puede pasar no?<p>

Tenia el pelo castaño y ondulado, le llegaba hasta los hombros;era un poco mas largo que el pelo de Robin, y tenia un flequillo en el lado derecho de la cara, pero no le tapaba el ojo pues lo recogía con una horquilla verde que siempre llevaba.

Sus ojos eran marrones alrededor de la pupila y luego verdes( no parecía un bicho raro ni nada xD)

dependiendo del día se le veían las dos tonalidades o resaltaba una más que la otra.

Media 1.67 cm y normalmente usaba unas sandalias con un poco de tacón, las suele conjuntar con un pantalón vaquero corto y una camiseta de manga corta de color azul.

Tenia una bandolera atada a la cintura en la que guardaba su arma, era un chakram plateado por el medio pasaban dos lineas onduladas y en el centro de estas habían dos esferas pequeñas, la primera era plateada y le concedía al chakram la capacidad de romper cualquier material y de ser indestructible, la segunda esfera tenía un color anaranjado y le concedía la capacidad de poder controlar el viento(o el aire) y con ello cualquier elemento cercano; y su cámara de fotos, ella es un apasionada por las fotos, le encanta hacerlas, sobre todo la de los paisajes.

Se llevaba muy bien con todos los mugiwaras y se siente muy a gusto con ellos , aunque al principio de unirse no hablaba mucho con ellos(si tienen éxito este finc y me personaje haré otro en el que explicare mas detalladamente todo sobre mi personaje pero para que sirva de información os diré que se unió a la banda poco después que Sanji)

Es capaz de darse cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor, de ver cosas que los demás no pueden y captarlas con la cámara, es una gran espía y una frase suya que usa muy a menudo cuando se enfrenta a un enemigo o se infiltra en algún sitio es "Antes de luchar debes conocer a tu enemigo".


	2. La llegada

**Aki os dejo l primer capi sepero k os guste, por cierto esto ocurre despues de la saga de Skypiea**

* * *

><p>El pulpo-globo estaba ya sobre el barco haciéndolo descender lentamente.<p>

Hacía poco que habían salido de Skypiea, dejando atrás una gran aventura y otras muchas cosas que quizas no volvieran a ver, pero no por ello se sentían tristes.

Todos estaba reunidos en la cubierta comentado la aventura que habían vivido y los amigos a los que habían conocido, charlaban animadamente cuando empezaron a oír una risa, que inconfundible mente era la risa de su capitán.

-Eh,Luffy¿dónde estás?- preguntó Usopp

-Aquí arriba-dijo saltando desde el cráneo del pulpo-globo -¿Por qué no subís?

-Mm...no gracias...creo que paso-dijo Usopp

-Vale, como quieras y tú, Chooper¿subes?

-No,no-dijo agarrándose a la pierna de Usopp

-Luffy bájate de hay, no ves que te puedes caer- le regaño Nami

-Jo,Nami, es muy divertido, shishishi

-¡Qué te bajes !-dijo Nami con una cara de enfado que asustó al pobre pulpo y este sin poderlo remediar se desinfló

Todos se quedaron petrificados al ver como el pulpo caía sobre la cubierta del barco completamente desinflado y sobre él Luffy.

Los mugiwaras comenzaron a gritar, estaban demasiado alto como para poder sobrevivir a la caída, pensaban que ese era su fin.

Usopp, Chooper y Nami corrían desesperados por la cubierta, Sanji ina detrás de Nami diciendole que e resguardara en su pecho, Luffy reía, Zorro regañaba a Luffy por estar hay parado sin hacer nada,Robin había usado sus poderes para mantenerse fija en la cubierta y Carmen se había agarrado al mástil para no salir volando; la cubierta del Going Merry era todo un caos.

De pronto hubo un estruendo y el barco dejó de caer, los mugiwaras estaban en la cubierta del barco inconscientes.

El primero en despertase fue Sanji que al ver a Nami, Carmen y Robin inconscientes fue rápidamente a ver como se encontraban. Sanji las zarandeó una por una muy suavemente, no quería causarles daños a sus señoritas que poco a poco fueron despertando.

-Nami, Carmen, Robin,¿estáis bien?

-Sí-Nami miró a sus nakamas quienes asintieron como en respuesta a una pregunta que no fue formulada, pero no necesitaba serlo -Estamos todas bien.

Una vez que las chicas se encontraban despiertas y por lo que le habían dicho a Sanji se encontraban bien, este fue al despertar al resto de sus nakamas, pero no de una forma tan sutil.

-Eh, vosotros, panda de idiotas despertaros ya

-¿Qué?...¿ya es de día?-dijo Zorro como si se acabara de despertar después de haber dormido toda la noche

-Marimo idiota, nos hemos estrellado con el barco en Dios sabe donde y a ti se te ocurre preguntar si ya es de día- le dijo Sanji enfadado

-Tienes algún problema conmigo, ero-cook.

-Tú eres el problema, marimo.

-¿Qué me has llamado ero-cook?

-Que pasa además de idiota eres sordo.

Tras esto empezó una de sus típicas peleas, mientras tanto el resto de la tripulación se iba despertando.

-¿Don..dónde estamos?-preguntó Chooper

-No lo sé, pero no estamos en una isla del Gran Line- respondió Carmen

Sanji y Zorro dejaron de pelear al escuchar esto:

-¿Cómo que no estamos en una isla del Gran Line?- le preguntó Nami

* * *

><p><strong>y ste s l fin de este capitulo se que es un poco corto el siguiente lo hare mas largo, se que la raya que uso del guion no es la correcta, pero todavia no me acostumbro a usar la otra xD , bueno diganme que les parecio<strong>

**dejen reviews, me animan a continuar y si son crititas a mejorar **


	3. El descubrimiento 1º parte

**Olaaaa de nuevo aki os dejo otro capi, k espero k os guste**

* * *

><p>Los mugiwaras se quedaron sorprendidos al oír las palabras de Carmen, todos excepto Robin que parecía haber llegado a la misma conclusión.<p>

-Pues eso, esto no es el Gran Line, pensadlo, desde la altura desdela que nos precipitamos si hubieramos caído en una isla del Gran Line o en el mar, hubieramos muerto todos, exctuando posiblemente a Luffy; pero seguímos me ha llevado a pensar que hemos caído en una isla próxima a Skypiea, es decir, que se encuentra entre dicha isla yy el Gran Line,

-Estoy de acuerdo con la fotógrafa- dijo Robin

-Entonces¿Dónde estamos? No nos dijeron nada de que hubiera otra isla antes de llegar al Gran Line- Nami perecía algo preocupada el decir esto, pues no le gustaba no saber donde estaba

-Bueno, nadie ha salido de Skypiea y los que lo han hecho no volvieron, por lo que no sabían de su existencia,además al haber usado el pulpo-globo, nos hemos desviado nuestra trayectoria de la de los barcos que eran condenados a navegar hasta el fin de las nubes, supongo que por ello acabamos cayendo aquí.

Carmen perecía estar de acuerdo con Robin

-Entonces ahora ¿Qué hacemos?-decía Sanji mientras encendía un cigarro

Todos miraron hacia la isla que se extendía antes ellos, lo único que había era un bosque frondoso que por lo que veían ocupaba la mayor parte de la isla.

Había dos opiniones sobre lo que hacer, investigar la isla o marcharse. La mayoría estaban de acuerdo con marcharse, después de su última aventura querían descansar un poco; aunque el mayor partidario de quedarse era Luffy, que quería investigar el bosque que había delante de ellos y como era de esperar acabó haciéndose lo que el quería.

Una vez decidieron lo que iban ha hacer Nami tomó la voz de mando.

-Está bien, entonces haremos tres grupos: Usopp y Zorro se quedaran a cuidar el barco; Sanji, Carmen y Chooper irán a buscar plantas medicinales y algo de comida y Luffy, Robin y yo iremos a inspeccionar la isla y así podré cartografiarla, todos conformes-

Parecía una afirmación en vez de una pregunta, pero quien le iba a contradecir a Nami, no había más remedio que asentir.

Se dividieron y cada grupo fue por su lado.

Usopp y Zorro se quedaron mirando como los demás se alejaban; tras esto, Zorro se tumbó en el suelo y se preparó para echarse una siesta mientras los demás regresaban, colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza y dejó sus tres katanas a un lado. Usopp empezó a revisar el barco buscando posibles averías y pensando en la forma de como iba a sacar el barco de allí, pues habían caído en la entrada del bosque, si es que esa era su entrada, y al no haber agua dificultaba considerablemente el poder mover el barco.

Revisó el barco por dentro, pero no encontró ninguna fisura excepto las que ya tenía, así que pensó que lo mejor sería reforzarlas un poco.

Salió fuera a pedirle ayuda a Zorro para cargar con los tablones de madera cuando lo vió en posición de ataque.

-¿Ocurre algo? Zorro-peguntó temeroso

-Alguien nos vigila.

-¿Qu...qué?¿Quién?¿Por qué?- dijo Usopp completamente aterrado mientras se escondía en el barco

Zorro no contestó, se limitó a mirar esperando a que el enemigo saliera;pasaron un par de minutos pero no ocurrió nada. Zorro guardó su katana pero no bajó la guardia, Usopp al ver esto salió de su escondite.

-No decías que había alguien.

Zorro simplemente le miró haciendo que se callara, sabía que aquello lo había dicho por algún motivo, no dudaba de las habilidades de Zorro, pero en ese caso ¿Quién había sido?¿Y por qué no se había mostrado?

-Quizás solo sea un animal o alguna persona a la que le den miedo los piratas o quizás alguien que ha oído hablar del valiente capitán Usopp y se ha asustado- Zorro no dijo nada y Usopp sabía que solo lo había dicho para darse ánimos.

** 00000000000000000000**

Entraron en el bosque por un sendero; aunque estaba bastante descuidado, se podía caminar sin problemas, los árboles estaban a ambos lados dejando el camino libre y sin posobilidad de perderse, también estaban llenos de frutas de todos los taaños y colores.

Luffy, Nami y Robin estaban investigando la isla, Luffy iba el primero dando saltos muy emocionado y colgándose de los árboles, de los cuales en gran cantidad de ellos habían frutas que nunca habían visto, Nami iba detrás de él, buscaba un lugar donde subirse para poder ver la isla al completo y cartografiarla, Robin iba a su lado inspeccionando el lugar con la vista.

Robin de vez en cuando usaba su poder para coger una fruta e inspeccionarla, se quedó muy sorprendida cuando cogió una fruta que de lejos le parecía haber visto antes, al verla de cerca su sorpresa fue aún mayor pues la fruta no era ni más ni menos que la fruta germinativa (hana hana no mi)la fruta del diablo que comió ella de pequeña y le había concedido aquellos poderes, y si se fijaba bien podía apreciar otros tipos de frutas del diablos, y según podía notar el sendero separa las distinas clases de frutas que se encontraban allí, paramecia a la derecha y logia a la izquierda,pero ¿Cómo habían llegado todos allí ? Ni Luffy ni Nami se dieron cuenta de ello, por lo que prefirió callar hasta encontrar una explicación.

-Eh, Nami,ven sube aquí, mira esto.

La voz de Luffy parecía provenir de lo alto de un árbol, Robin pensó que quizás había descubierto alguna fruta del diablo, la fruta del diablo que él comió. Pero no fue así, Luffy llamó a Nami porque desde lo alto de aquel árbol se podía apreciar toda la isla, aunque lo único que veían eran árboles, árboles y más árboles.

Luffy ayudó a subir a Nami usando su poder, volvió a estirar el brazo para que subiera Robin, pero esta no subió.

-¿Qué pasa Robin, no subes?

-Enseguida subo- Robin se había quedado mirando a su alrededor, tenía la sensación de que alguien los vigilaba; usó su poder para mirar en los alrededores, tras asegurarse de que no había nadie tomó la mano de Luffy y subió.

** 000000000000000000000000**

Ellos también entraron al bosque por un sendero principal tenía varias bifurcaciones, por ello decidieron seguir todo resto para evitar perderse.

Sanji, Chooper y Carmen habían ido a recoger comida y plantas medicinales. Chooper iba un poco asustado, temía encontrarse con algún animal salvaje que quisiera devorarlos, aunque sabía que al lado de Carmen y Sanji no debería tener ningún miedo.

-¡Es increíble!- dijo Chooper con estrellas en los ojos

-¿Qué ocurre Chooper?- quiso saber Carmen

-Mira, mira- dijo mostrando una pequeña fruta roja y amarilla.

-El ¿qué?

-Esta planta, sirve para curar quemaduras, pero había leído que solo crece en lugares cálidos, que bien que halla podido crecer aquí.

-Que interesante- intervino Sanjique iba delante de ellos, pero no a causa de lo que había dicho Chooper sobre la planta medicinal, sino porque había encontrado varios tipos de plantas que según él , solo crecían en algunos lugares determinados, tenían una forma extrña y su color tambiénera un poco raro, pero tenían una pinta exquisita.

Ya habían recogido todo lo que necesitaban y más, además estaban muy contentos por haber encontrado aquellas plantas. Aunque les resultó extraño que crecieran allí ellos no les dieron importancia, pensaron que al ser una isla del cielo era posible que aquello ocurriera, pero Carmen no pensaba así, le resultaba demasiado extraño que hubieran encontrado tantos tipos de plantas diferentes y sobre todo que crecieran todas juntas, lo más extraño de todo aquello es que en primer lugar encontraron las plantas medicinales y después la comida,otra cosa que le resultó extraña es que el sendero parecía dividir los tipos de plantas medicinales en curativas(a la derecha) y energéticas, al igual que los tipos de frutas comestibles en aquellas que servían para aliñar la comida(a la derecha) y las que no; luego estaba esa sensación que tenía desde hacía rato de que estaban siendo vigilados por alguien.

-Carmen,¿ te ocurre algo?

-No, no te preocupes Chooper, no me pasa nada.

-Lo que le pasa es que está cansada, no te preocupes con lo que hemos encontrado te voy ha hacer una comida especial para que recuperes todas tus energías- dijo Sanji con corazones en los ojos

Carmen se limitó a sonreír un poco en señal de agradecimiento para Sanji y en señal de que se encontraba bien para Chooper.

Cuando llegaron al barco ya estaban todos allí, Sanji empezó a preparar la comida y el resto empezó a contarles a Usopp y Zorro lo que habían visto, aunque este último no les prestaba demasiada atención; las únicas que no estaban en la conversación eran Carmen y Robin.

Robin se acercó a Carmen que estaba mirando el bosque y le dijo:

-Parece que tú también te has dado cuenta.

-Sí, así es.

* * *

><p><strong>bueno y asta aki el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste y por favor deje reviews<strong>

**nos vemos**


	4. El descubrimiento 2º parte

**Olaaaaaaaaaa aki os dejo el siguiente capi**

**Diclaimer:One Piece no me pertenece...quizas lo debiera poner 3 veces mas xk se me olvido ponerlo en los otros capitulos pero creo que sria ponerlo muchas veces seguidas y ademas es algo k todos saben xD**

****se k el guion k utilizo no es el adeuado pero sk x un problema no puedo intrducir el correcto, intentare solucionarlo mientras tanto disfruten de la lectura****

* * *

><p>-¿Crees que deberíamos decírselo a los demás?, Robin.<p>

-Lo mejor sera esperar un poco, quizás se den cuenta por si mismos.

-No creo que lo hagan, si no quieres decírselo todavía está bien, pero por lo menos deberíamos avisarles de que posiblemente no estemos solos en la isla, además creo que no somos la únicas que pensamos que hay alguien más.

-¿Piensas que también se ha dado cuenta?.

-Estoy segura de ello, respecto a lo otro lo mejor será investigar un poco.

-¡Robin, Carmen!Venís a comer o ¿qué?-dijo Luffy algo molesto- Sanji no me deja comer si no estáis vosotras.

-Sí, ya vamos.

Carmen y Robin se acercaron a donde estaban todos reunidos preparados para comer, había gran cantidad comida y toda tenía un aspecto exquisito, Sanji lo atribuía a la gran variedad de comida que habían encontrado en la isla.

El almuerzo fue tranquilo, exceptuando a Luffy que intentó robar la comida, la pelea entre Sanji y Zorro y las increíbles historia de Usopp que asustaron al pobre Chooper.

Una vez que hubieron comido Carmen pensó que era el momento oportuno para contarles su teoría.

-¿Qué os parece la isla?-preguntó

-Una isla genial, sobre todo si estáis vosotras aquí- decía Sanji mientras daba vueltas alrededor de ellas

-Muy divertida, shishishi.

-Me gusta, tiene muchas plantas medicinales.

-No está mal, aunque es difícil de cartografiar, me gusta esta isla.

-Después de lo vivido en Skypiea, no está mal descansar en una isla así.

-Pero, mi castaña querida, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Quería saber que opinabais de la isla antes de deciros que puede que no seamos los únicos que estemos en ella.

-¿Qu...qué quieres decir con eso?-dijo Chooper un poco atemorizado

-Estás segura de lo que dices.

-Completamente Nami, además creo que no soy la única que lo piensa-se volteó y miró a Robin que asintió

-Y...y...y no habrán sido imaginaciones vuestras- dijo Usopp muy asustado pues eso quería decir que era cierto lo que Zorro había dicho

-Yo también he sentido como si nos espiaran.

-Y no lo podías haber dicho antes, marimo idiota.

-Cállate ceja rizada.

-Repite eso si te atrevés.

-Con mucho gusto.

-¡Basta ya!-dijo Nami mientras noqueaba a los dos- Si es cierto que hay alguien más en la isla, ¿por qué no se ha presentado?¿Es amigo o enemigo?-

-Eso no lo sé, pero si nos ha estado espiando probablemente sea un enemigo- dijo seriamente Carmen mientras miraba en dirección al bosque

* * *

><p><strong>asta aki el cuarto capitulo, se que es un poko corto <strong>

**me deprime un poco no abre recibido ningun reviews asta ahora, pero aun así no me rendire**

**xD y seguire intentando acerlo mejor**

**gracias por leer y por favor dejen reviews**


	5. Desaparecidos 1º parte

**Olaaaaaaaaaa de nuevo a ki os dejo la continuacion **

**este es un poco mas largo en compesacion x el anterior**

**Disclaimer:One Piece no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>-Y que propones que hagamos.<p>

-¡Eh!¿Por qué le preguntáis a ella si yo soy el capitán?

-Porque tú siempre acabas metiéndonos en algún lío.

-Luffy tiene razón Nami.

-¿La tiene?

-¿La tengo?

-Sí, tú eres el capitán, tú decides lo que hacemos.

-Shishishishi, está bien, digo que investiguemos la isla y encontremos a esa persona.

-Está bien, que remedio-suspiró Nami- Nos dividiremos en dos equipos: un equipo se quedará a cargo del barco y el otro irá a investigar la isla¿De acuerdo?

Mientras Nami decidía quien iba a investigar la isla y quien se quedaba, Robin se acercó a Carmen:

-Sabías que él diría de ir a investigar y que eso nos daría tiempo a conocer un poco más la isla,¿no?

-Sí, así es, además hay algo que me preocupa y necesito saber que es

Robin le miró un poco extrañada, ella era la única de sus nakamas a quien no podía leerle la mente y saber en que pensaba, era cierto que ella nunca tuvo el don de poder leer la mente, pero podía deducir lo que pensaban, a veces sabía lo que pensaba el espadachín, otras la navegante y así con el resto de la tripulación, pero con ella era distinto, nunca sabía en que pensaba y eso a veces le causaba algo de temor, temor a lo desconocido, aún así sabía que no debía desconfiar de ella o por lo menos no temer su traición.

Pese a eso, ese sentimiento de desconfianza que había crecido en ella no se desvanecía, ni con ella, ni con el resto de la tripulación, sus nakamas; nakama...si se ponía a meditarlo a cuanta gente podría decirse que había considerado su nakama, quizás Carmen tuviera razón en lo que le dijo en aquella ocasión...

-¡No! Por favor, noooo.

Robin volvió a la realidad al escuchar lo gritos de suplica de Usopp cuando Nami le dijo que formaría parte del escuadrón de inspección de la isla

-Por favor Nami, déjame quedarme en el barco, además hay que repararlo, por que si no lo hacemos luego habrá que pagar a alguien para que lo haga y nos saldrá muy caro- Usopp no sabía que decir para poder quedarse en el barco, tenía demasiado miedo como para ir a investigar la isla, así que se inventó una excusa lo suficientemente verosímil para que Nami se la creyera

-Estás seguro de ello- dijo con una mirada que intimidaría hasta el más fiero animal

-Sí, sí completamente.

-Está bien, entonces el grupo de investigación lo formarán:Luffy, Sanji, Carmen y Robin y a cargo del barco nos quedaremos nosotros: Zorro, Usopp, Chooper y yo.

-¡Eh! Porque el marimo se queda contigo.

-Porque es capaz de perderse y eso es algo que no nos conviene, además alguien debe quedarse para protegernos.

-Pero que lista que es mi Namicita, lo has oído marimo más te vale protegerla, porque como le pase algo a Nami por tu culpa te las verás conmigo.

-Ya lo he escuchado, ceja rizada, porque no te quedas tú a protegerla en vez de quejarte tanto, cocinitas.

-Porque entonces no podría proteger ni a mi Carmencita, ni a mi Robinceta, además si tú vas con ellas como bien a dicho mi querida Nami serías capaz de perderte, marimo idiota.

-¡Parad ya de una vez!, es que no podéis dejar de discutir ni siquiera un momento- dijo Nami volviendo a dejar a los dos semiinconscientes.

Luffy y el resto de su equipo ya se marchaba cuando Usopp los detuvo para darles un dial de humo; según él era para pedir ayuda en caso de que la necesitaran, lo único que tenían que hacer era pulsar el botón y dejar el dial en el suelo, este empezaría ha expulsar humo y les ayudaría a localizarlos. Robin le dijo que lo mejor era que el dial se lo quedaran ellos pero Usopp dijo que no hacía falta , ellos también se quedarían con otro; Robin que era la más cercana a él fue quien cogió el dial y la que se encargaría de activarlo en caso de que fuese necesario, cosa que ella dudaba.

Cuando entraron en el bosque todo parecía muy tranquilo, quizás demasiado tranquilo;Luffy, Sanji, Robin y Carmen caminaban buscando algo, pero sin saber exactamente qué.

-Hay algo extraño en este bosque, pero no sabría decir qué es- dijo Sanji

-¡Ah, sí!¿Y qué es?.

-No acabo de decir que no lo sé- suspiró- De verdad Luffy a veces da la sensación de que no escuchas a la gente.

-Perdona ¿me has dicho algo?- dijo Luffy inocentemente

-¡Pero es que tú no escuchas cuando te hablo!- le gritó Sanji mientras le daba una patada en la cara

-L...lo sento- se diculpó Luffy con la cara tan hinchada que ni siquiera podía hablar bien

-No te ensanches con nuestro capitán-le recriminó un poco Carmen

-Pero es que a veces me saca de mis casillas.

- Él es así, no nos podemos enfadar por eso.

-Que razón tienes mi querida Carmen.

De repente escucharon un ruido entre la maleza, Luffy y Sanji pensaron que sería un animal, en cambio, Carmen y Robin estaban completamente seguras de que era la persona que los había estado espiando, ninguno de los dos acertó.

De entra la maleza salió una rama de árbol, estaba tan afilada que partió por la mitad los árboles que había en su camino, acto seguido del cielo les cayó un tronco de árbol, evitaron ambos taques por los pelos.

-¡Cuidado Robin!- dijo Sanji abalanzándose sobre ella para protegerla del ataque de una de las ramas de los árboles.

Pudo salvarla a ella, pero él salió lastimado en uno de sus brazos, aunque no fue nada grave.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Luffy

Nadie le pudo responder pues empezaron a ser atacados por los troncos de los árboles y por sus hojas, tan afiladas como cuchillos, aquel ataque dividió al grupo.

Por un lado fueron Sanji y Robin, por otro Luffy y por otro Carmen.

_Sanji y Robin_

Sanji y Robin se alejaron bastante de aquel lugar, cuando ya creían estar a salvo pararon.

-Cocinero,¿estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien, quien me preocupa eres tú,¿te ha pasado algo?

-No, estoy perfectamente-

-Me alegra oír eso, ¿Y Luffy y Carmen?¿Dónde están?

-Ellos fueron por otro lado tras el ataque-

-Tenemos que ir a buscarlos-

Robin asintió, empezaron a caminar en silencio hasta que Sanji lo rompió:

-¿Qué crees que ha podido ser eso?

-Te refieres al ataque de antes- Sanji no contestó, lo que Robin tomó como una afirmación- No estoy segura de ello.

Sanji estaba seguro de que Robin tenía alguna teoría respecto a lo que había pasado, pero si no se la quería decir, él no la obligaría.

Siguieron caminando a lo largo del bosque, con precaución, para no volver a ser sorprendidos en otro ataque, ninguno de los dos dijo de usar el dial, pues sabían que lo mejor era usarlo cuando estuvieran todos o en consecuencias muy graves y por el momento ellos se encontraban bien y estaban seguros de Luffy y Carmen también.

En ese momento vieron una columna de humo que parecía proceder del lugar donde se encontraba el barco, así que se dirigieron hacia allí lo más rápido posible.

_Luffy_

Había esquivado el ataque y había salido de allí corriendo, no por miedo, eso nunca, jamás huiría habiendo dejado allí a sus nakamas, pero es que no se podía acercar a ellos, cada vez que intentaba acercarse una rama le cortaba el paso; además tuvo que salir corriendo porque las ramas y las hojas de los árboles empezaron a perseguirle.

-Espero que los demás estén bien- se dijo así mismo

Estaba algo preocupado, por Robin y Sanji, pues lo último que había visto antes de que las ramas lo separaran completamente era a Sanji salvando a Robin;también recordó que Carmen había ido por un lado distinto al suyo y al de Robin. Estaba seguro de que estaban bien, pero no podía evitar preocuparse.

Vio un árbol muy alto y decidió subirse a su copa, pensó que desde esa altura encontraría a sus nakamas. Lo que vio cuando subió lo dejo atónito y muy preocupado, la señal de humo del dial, estiró sus brazos y se lanzó en dirección a esa señal, aquello era más rápido que ir corriendo.

_Carmen_

Se había separado del grupo por culpa de ese ataque, estaba preocupada por sus nakamas, aquel ataque había sido inesperado¿De dónde provenía?¿Tenía alguna relación con la persona que se encontraba en la isla?

Mientras se hacía a si misma estas preguntas y buscaba posibles respuestas, divisó a lo lejos una casa. No dudó en dirigirse hacía ella, sabía que de alguna manera las repuestas que buscaba se encontraban allí.

Entró en la casa, estaba limpia, lo que significaba que la persona que merodeaba en la isla vivía allí.

Inspeccionó la planta de abajo, había una cocina, pero no encontró comida alguna, una sala de estar y un cuarto de baño, como no encontró nada subió a la de arriba.

Todo parecía normal, había dos habitaciones, ambas con las puertas cerradas, la primera estaba limpia, lo único que tenía era una silla enfrente de una gran ventana por la que entraba el sol. La segunda tenía la puerta atasca y le costó bastante abrirla, cuando o consiguió entró a una habitación llena de polvo y telarañas, no entendía como podía estar la habitación así de sucia y el resto de la casa completamente limpia, se disponía a marcharse cuando algo llamó sus atención.

La habitación no estaba vacía como ella pensaba, estaba completamente amueblada, solo que por la suciedad y la oscuridad que había no se fijó en los muebles. Entró en la habitación y abrió la pequeña ventana que había, iluminando toda la habitación. Paseó la mirada por la habitación hasta que se poso sobre un cuaderno que había en el escritorio, lo abrió y lo ojeó, se quedó atónita al leerlo y descubrir lo que verdaderamente pasaba en la isla y con ello las respuestas que buscaba.

Cuando lo cerró lo volvió a dejar en su sitio y se dirigió a cerrar la ventana, no debía dejar indicios de que había estado allí, cuando iba a cerrarla miró a través de ella para ver con estupefacción la columna de humo que emitía en dial, sabía que provenía del barco y que ello significaba que sus nakamas estaban en peligro. Salió rápidamente de la casa y se dirigió hacia allí.

Cuando llegó se encontró con Luffy, Robin y Sanji, pero no había rastro de los demás, lo único que había que hiciera pensar que estuvieron allí fue el dial de humo en el suelo.

* * *

><p><strong>Y asta aki el capitulo, espero que os halla gustado, disculpen que el guión siga siendo el incorrecto y lo posibles fallos que pueda haber xD<strong>

**quisiera dar las gracias en especial a ViUzumaki y a Aiinara-chan por sus reviews que me han animado muchisimo**

**gracias por leer y por favor deje reviews**


	6. Desaparecidos 2º parte

**Olaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**k tal? Aki os traigo el siguiente capi**

**spero que os guste**

**Disclaimer:One piece no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>Habían llegado demasiado tarde, allí ya no había nadie. Nami, Usopp, Chooper y Zorro habían desparecido, pero aparte de aquello había otra pregunta que rondaba sus cabezas...¿Quien había sido lo bastante fuerte como para derrotar a Zorro?<p>

Luffy estaba muy serio, se alejó un poco y haciendo uso de sus poderes rompió unos árboles que había allí cerca, ellos sabían que era lo que le pasaba, pero ninguno sabía que decir.

Entonces escucharon murmurar algo a Luffy:

-Ha sido por mi culpa-susurró cabizbajo -ha sido culpa mía.

-Luffy...-susurraron

Carmen armándose de valor, fue quien se atrevió hablar, no soportaba ver a su vivaz capitán en ese estado.

-Luffy, esto que ha pasado no es culpa tuya.

-¡Cómo que no lo es!-dijo un poco alterado – Si yo no hubiera ordenado quedarnos ha investigar la isla probablemente aún seguiríamos todos juntos, es más, estoy seguro de que así sería-

-No Luffy, no es culpa tuya porque...-Carmen titubeó un poco, tras un suspiro continuó -Luffy, si yo no te hubiera dado como capitán la posibilidad de ordenarnos que hacer no estaríamos en esta situación.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Quiero decir, que si en el momento en que Nami me preguntó que deberíamos hacer podía haber dicho que lo mejor era marcharse, pero dije que al ser tu capitán lo decidieras tú porque sabía que tu elección sería la de quedarnos en la isla y …...-apartó la mirada -así poder investigar lo que pasaba en ella- dijo susurrando

-¡¿Qué?Sabías que podía ocurrir esto y...-Carmen lo interrumpió

-¡Claro que no lo sabía!¡Crees que hubiera sido capaz de ponerlos en peligro!¿Me crees capaz de algo así?-dijo muy enfadada y a la vez herida

Luffy entendió lo que quería decir, y se sintió mal por pensar por un momento que ella los puso en peligro, cuando él sabe perfectamente que cualquiera sería capaz de dar la vida por sus nakamas si fuera necesario.

-Luffy- intervino Sanji -puede que lo que ha hecho Carmen no haya sido lo correcto, pero si te hubiera dicho que lo mejor era marcharse,¿habrías aceptado irte sin investigar la isla?

La cara de Luffy al escuchar esto paso de mostrar seriedad, enfado y preocupación a mostrar solo preocupación -Tienes razón Sanji, de todas formas hubiera ordenado que nos quedáramos- miró a punto del horizonte- bien. ¿qué hacemos ahora para rescatar a nuestros nakamas?

-Carmen,¿qué era lo que querías investigar?-preguntó Sanji cuando la tensión del ambiente se relajó, sabía que no era el momento propicio para hacer esta pregunta, pero intuía que la respuesta les ayudaría

Carmen miró a Robin, esperando de algún modo su consentimiento para poder contarlo

-Para que lo podáis entender-dijo refiriéndose a Luffy y Sanji -debéis estar callados y en silencio

Ambos obedecieron, pasaron unos minutos y al cabo del tiempo Luffy no pudo aguantar más tiempo callado

-Oiii¿qué se supone que tenemos que escuchar, yo no oigo nada?

-Idiota- le dijo Sanji – eso es porque siempre estás haciendo ruido...eh- se quedo pensativo por un momento -mmm...ahora que lo dices yo tampoco escucho nada.

-¿No os parece extraño?- preguntó, aunque no esperaba que respondieran, era más bien una pregunta retórica. Sanji y Luffy le miraron confundidos, ella se limitó a sonreír y luego prosiguió – No os parece extraño que cerca de un bosque como en el que estamos no escuchemos el ruido de ningún animal y que tampoco hayamos visto ninguno- los ojos de Sanji se abrieron como platos, empezaba a entender lo que les preocupaba a las chicas, Luffy por el contrario seguí sin entender nada – Y no os parece más extraño aún que no escuchemos el ruido de ningún río, cascada, ni hayamos visto ningún lago o algún indicio de que aquí hubiera agua.

-Ya entiendo- dijo Sanji mostrando algo de preocupación por lo que acababa de escuchar

-Oiii, yo no lo entiendo- dijo Luffy con cara de niño pequeño, Sanji hizo un gesto de cansancio y Robin y Carmen se limitaron a sonreír

-Yo te lo explicaré.

-Gracias Robin.

-Tú sabes que los árboles para vivir necesitan agua¿no?- Luffy asintió – Pues en ese caso, si estamos en un bosque tan grande, ¿porque no hay agua?- Luffy asintió comprendiendo así preocupación de sus nakamas -Y eso es lo que Carmen ha descubierto.

-Así es- afirmó la aludida

Ella se disponía a contarles lo que había descubierto, cuando de pronto la hierba que estaban pisando creció y atrapó a Robin dejándola inmovilizada y tragándosela poco a poco.

Los chicos reaccionaron a tiempo, pero poco pudieron hacer, sus ataques no le hacían nada a la hierba, Carmen sacó su chakram de la bandolera,y lo lanzó cortando así la hierba que tenía atrapada a Robin; pero no sirvió de nada, la hierba volvió a crecer rápidamente atrapando a Robin y esta vez atrapando también a Carmen.

Por suerte para Carmen su chakram volvió a tiempo para poder liberarse, pero cunado lo consiguió poco pudo hacer por Robin, que se la había tragado la tierra(literalmente) ante los frustrados intentos de sus nakamas por salvarla.

Luffy se puso furioso por no haber sido capaz de salvar a su nakama y Sanji igual, pero no tenían tiempo para lamentaciones, pues empezaron a ser atacados de nuevo por los árboles como en el bosque, solo que con dos diferencias: ahora no estaba Robin y los taques eran más potentes.

Una rama de un árbol agarró a Sanji por la pierna,cuando este trataba de defenderse,y lo lanzó por los aires. Luffy estiró su brazos para atrapar a Sanji, pero un taque que esquivó por poco de otra rama frustró su intento de salvar a Sanji.

Luffy no paraba de ser atacado por las ramas de los árboles, lo que impedía ayudar a sus nakamas. Sanji había subido a una gran altura debido al ataque del árbol, y si no hacía algo la caída lo mataría, y eso era algo de lo que Luffy se había dado cuenta, Carmen lanzó su chakram contra las ramas de los árboles que atacaban a Luffy dándole tiempo así de poder salvar a Sanji.

Luffy se preparó para salvar a Sanji, pero de pronto se quedo parado.

-¿Que haces Luffy?Salva a Sanji.

-No está- dijo con un hilo de voz

-¡¿Qué?

-¡Sanji!- lo llamó Luffy

En ese despiste dos ramas consiguieron dañar a Luffy que no parecía haberse percatado de ello, Carmen corrió junto a Luffy y usando de nuevo su chakram creó un escudo de aire alrededor de ellos que destruía todas las ramas que lo tocaban.

Luffy seguía llamando a Sanji pero no sirvió de nada, poco a poco el ataque cesó, dejando a los dos solos.

Carmen deshizo la barrera que había creado, y cayó al suelo de rodillas, usar aquella defensa siempre la dejaba agotada.

-Carmen- dijo Luffy seriamente girando se hacia ella, cundo la vio en el suelo se preocupó- ¿estás bien, estás herida?

Ella negó -Solo un poco cansada, ¿me ibas a decir algo?

-Sí- respondió con seriedad -Dime solo una cosa...¿el tipo que hay en esta isla...es el responsable de esto?

-Si Luffy, es él-respondió con la misma seriedad con la que él le había preguntado

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>

**bueno que les a parecido, espero que les alla gustado**

**para todos aquellos lectores que no lo sepan, el chakram siempre vuelve,**

**como un bumerán xD**

**gracias por leer y por favor dejen reviews**


	7. Campo de flores

**Aki os dejo la continuacion spero k os guste**

**Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>-Si Luffy, es él-respondió con la misma seriedad con la que él le había preguntado<p>

-Entonces iremos a buscarlo y acabaremos con él.

-Pero... no sabemos donde se encuentra.

-No importa, si está en la isla le encontraremos.

Luffy ayudó a Carmen a levantarse, ella se sacudió la las briznas de hierba que se habían adherido a su ropa durante la lucha y miró hacia el horizonte.

Faltaba poco para que se pusiera el sol y eso complicaría la búsqueda por no decir también que sería mucho más peligroso, ya que si eran atacados de noche les sería más difícil defenderse de los ataques los árboles; pero sabía que ello no sería un impedimento para Luffy y en ese caso mucho menos lo sería para ella.

De algún modo se sentía culpable por lo que les había sucedido a sus nakamas, pensaba que si hubiera sabido antes lo que pasaba en la isla, ahora sus nakamas no estarían en peligro; pero no era momentos para lamentaciones, tenían que buscar a sus nakamas, si al menos tuvieran un mapa sabrían por donde empezar, un mapa...un mapa...

-¡Eso es!- dijo en voz alta haciendo que Luffy se sobresaltara

-¿El qué?-le preguntó un tanto confundido

-Luffy recuerdas el mapa que dibujó Nami, si llegó a terminarlo podríamos encontrar el lugar en el que se encuentran.

-Oiiii ¡qué bien!, pero¿dónde lo tendrá?

-Cuando llegasteis,¿subió al barco?

-Mm...creo que sí.

-Entonces debe tenerlo allí.

Luffy y Carmen subieron al barco y comenzaron a buscar el mapa, aún había un poco de luz así que no les fue difícil encontrarlo.

-Lo encontré- gritó Luffy- Carmen¿dónde estás? He encontrado el mapa.

-¡Ya voy!

Apareció enseguida en la cocina y extendió el mapa sobre la mesa, buscó la pluma de Nami y la cogió.

-Espero que Nami me perdone por esto- dijo pensando en lo enfadada que se pondría su amiga cuando viera que había estropeado uno de sus mapas. -Bien- dijo intentando referenciar el mapa con la isla, cuando por fin lo consiguió, dibujó sobre él los ejes cartesianos. -Cuando nos separamos en el ataque yo fui por aquí y no le vi, tú fuiste por aquí ¿no?- el aludido asintió- y vi que Robin y Sanji huyeron por aquí, así que como no han dicho nada supongo que no vieron nada extraño, eso quiere decir que no está por la parte noroeste de la isla. Y antes cuando fui con Sanji y Chooper estuvimos más o menos por aquí,en el sureste, Luffy recuerdas por donde estuvistes con Nami y Robin

-Mm...creo que por aquí o fue por aquí o quizás por aquí...

-¡Quieres centrare!Recuerdas por donde estuvisteis¿si o no?

-Sí, fue por aquí-dijo señalando la parte suroeste de la isla

-¿Seguro?- preguntó dudosa, Luffy asintió. - Bien, con eso quiere decir que el único sitio de la isla por donde nos queda investigar es aquí- señalo la única parte que no estaba tachada en el mapa – en la parte nordeste.

-Bien, pongámonos en marcha.

Bajaron del barco y durante un momento, un instante, se quedaron parados apreciando el siniestro silencio que había en aquella isla. Con paso firme y decisión se adentraron en el bosque, hacia el único lugar que creían que fuera posible encontrar a sus nakamas y a la persona que había provocado aquello.

Todo parecía tranquilo, quizás demasiado tranquilo para el día que llevaban y eso hacia que Carmen estuviera muy atenta a cualquier sonido que pudiera escuchar, además, estaba segura de que no se encontrarían con ningún animal, eso en cierto modo la tranquilizaba pues sabía que así no serían atacados de ponto por ninguna bestia salvaje, pero a la vez la alertaba , pues sabía que en ese caso serían atacados de nuevo por lo árboles, y podrían llevarse a Luffy o a ella, y en el peor de los casos acabarían llevándose a los dos.

Caminaron durante un corto trayecto en silencio hasta que vieron algo entre las ramas de los árboles, se dirigieron hacia allí apartando las ramas con cuidado, por si les atacaban.

Entraron en un prado de lo que parecían ser rosas, pero no olían como ellas. Era un olor que te embriagaba de nostalgia, de repente se sintieron mareados, cerraron los ojos un momento y...

Carmen despertó, se había quedado dormida en aquel prado, se sentía un poco mareada y no sabía porqué, y mucho menos cuando se había quedado dormida. Cuando despertó encontró a sus nakamas jugando cerca de ella.

-¿Qué...qué ha pasado?

-Eh...oh mi querida Carmen ya despertate¿has dormido bien?

-¿Cuando me he quedado dormida?- Carmen se llevó la mano a la cabeza, le dolía un poco.

-Te quedaste dormida después de comer, parecías estar muy cansada- le respondió Robin

-Pe...pero había alguien en la isla, no atacó y...- Carmen estaba confusa, empezaba a dudar si lo había soñado o lo había vivido, y si era un sueño¿Cuál de los dos lo era? - y nos atacaron y os capturaron a vosotros y...

-Quizás halla sido un sueño, no deberías darle importancia

-Sí, es cierto Nami, no debería darle importancia

-Oiii, ¡Un sueño! ¡De qué se trata, yo quiero oírlo!- dijo emocionado Luffy

-Si, yo también quiero oírlo

-Chooper, no prefieres oír una de mis historias, te contaré como logré hacer que una princesa que había sido destronada recuperara su reino-

-En serio Usopp, ¡Eres genial!- dijo Chooper mientras le brillaban los ojos

Usopp empezó a contarle su historia a Chooper, quien lo escuchaba creyéndose hasta la última coma, a ellos también se unió Luffy, que al igual que el anterior se lo creía todo.

Zorro dormía la siesta a la sombra de un árbol, apoyando la cabeza entre las manos.

Carmen se sentó en la mesa con Sanji, Robin y Nami, quienes disfrutaban de un café con unos pasteles que el cocinero había preparado para sus señoritas. Ella le pidió a Sanji una taza de café, que se la sirvió gustoso, se acercó la taza a la nariz para oler el aroma del café y a continuación le dio un sorbo al café, no percibió ningún olor ni ni ningún sabor,extrañada y confundida a la vez, soplo una brisa extraña que hizo que se fijara en el paisaje. Cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que ya no estaban en la isla, si no, en la orilla de una playa tropical, con un clima espléndido.

Volvió a mirar a sus nakamas y estos habían cambiado por completo su vestuario, que ahora se componía de trajes de baño. Luffy llevaba un bañador azul claro y su chaleco rojo abierto, Usopp llevaba uno marrón, Sanji uno azul oscuro con una camiseta también azul oscura, Nami llevaba un biquini azul claro y Robin uno violeta; Chooper y Zorro iban como siempre, solo que Zorro no tenía la camiseta puesta. La única que seguía con la ropa que llevaba puesta en la isla era ella y este hecho le extraño mucho, dejándola pensativa.

-Te ocurre algo fotógrafa

-No es nada, es que...- dudó si decirlo o no- Es que me parece estar como en un sueño.-

-Entonces si es un sueño despierta

-¿Cómo lo hago?

* * *

><p><strong>continuara...<strong>

**bueno que les pareció, no sabía como continuarlo, así que al final salio este capitulo**

**espero que halla sido de su agrado**

**gracias por leer y por favor dejen reviews**


	8. Encontrados

**He tardado un poco en subir este capi porque estaba reescribiendo los otros, basicamente no ha cambiado mucho, solo he especificado algunas cosas y he corregido algunas faltas de ortografia, voy a subir un fic en el que explicare como se unió Carmen a la banda y quiero hacerlo antes de acabar este, por ello tardare en subir los siguientes capitulos, creo que el titulo que le pondre va a ser "Nakamas al fin", encuanto suba este fic quitare el primero ya que solo lo puse como indicacion para que pudierais saber como es mi personaje...bueno creo que os estoy entreteniendo demasiado os dejo con la continuacion**

**Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>Después de formular la pregunta volvió a sentirse mareada, miró a sus nakamas y vió como a poco se alejaban, intentó llamarles, pero no salió ningún sonido de su boca; empezó a ver borroso y antes de que todo se volviera oscuro escuchó la voz de Robin que le decía:<p>

-Mientras sepas diferenciar la realidad de los sueños, sabrás como despertar de ellos.

Carmen despertó algo aturdida, se llevó la mano a la cabeza, aún le dolía un poco, y miró a su alrededor, ya no estaba en el campo de flores, pero no sabía como había salido de él, tampoco sabía durante cuanto tiempo había estado dormida, pero debió de ser durante horas porque ya estaba muy oscuro y apenas podían ver lo que había delante.

Cuando dejó de estar aturdida se percató de que Luffy la llevaba en brazos.

-Luffy...-dijo casi en un susurro

-Eh...Ya despertaste- sonrió -Me alegro, estaba seguro de que lo harías.

Luffy la dejó en el suelo y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Por qué dices eso?¿Conoces ese tipo de flores?

-Sí, Ace me habló de ellas, me contó que las vió cuando estuvo en Reino Briss junto a Barbablanca ,dijo que se llamaban "Flores de empeño".

-¿"Flores de empeño"?¿Estás seguro de que se llaman así?

-Creo que sí, dijo que si te acercabas a ellas te quedabas dormido- se escuchó una risa -¿De qué te ríes?-preguntó un tanto confuso

-Creo que las flores de llaman de "ensueño" no de "empeño".

Luffy seguía sin entenderlo, pero también empezó a reírse, después de unos minutos ambos pararon y el silencio volvió a reinar en la isla.

-Oye Luffy, ¿Cómo es que despertaste antes que yo?

-Pues no lo sé- dijo arrugando la frente y tomando una expresión pensativa

-¿Sabías que era un sueño?

-Al principio pensé que esto había sido un sueño, pero cuando le pedí a Sanji la comida y no me regaño dude si aquello era real o no; aunque me di cuenta cuando empecé a comer y la comida no sabía a nada...- su expresión se volvió un poco seria -te lo puedes creer, comí un montón de carne y no supo a nada.

Carmen rió ante lo que acaba de decir Luffy, sabía que su capitán era así, siempre pensando en comida.

-Y tú ¿Cómo despertaste?

-Yo...podríamos decir que me pasó lo mismo que a ti

-A ti tampoco te supo a nada la carne

Ella sonrío -No fue precisamente carne lo que comí, digamos que todo era un poco extraño- Luffy le miró confuso -Bueno, más extraño de lo que ya es cuando estoy con vosotros.

Luffy sonrío, entendió perfectamente lo que quería decir Carmen, aunque no entendió porque dijo

que todo era más extraño que cuando estaba con ellos.

Decidieron que debían seguir adelante, sin importar lo oscuro que estuviese, sus nakamas aún estaban desparecidos y no era momento propicio para quedarse hablando, por lo que se pusieron en pie; entonces escucharon un ruido proveniente de las ramas que había delante de ellos.

-No, ahora no-dijo Carmen entre dientes, estaba preocupada, con esta oscuridad sería muy difícil esquivar los ataques.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nos van a atacar.

No se equivocó en su predicción ya que empezaron a ser atacados por los árboles, ambos se pusieron en guardia y esquivaron el ataque sin dificultad, pero ese había sido un ataque de prueba para, el siguiente ataque fue certero.

Carmen escuchó un ruido a su espalda, de pronto sintió un gran dolor en el brazo derecho y un grito se ahogó en su garganta, había intentado esquivar el ataque y en ese fallido intento la rama le había herido dejando un corte profundo en el brazo.

Luffy vió como Carmen se cogía el brazo con fuerza tras el ataque, por lo que supuso que había sido heria.

-Carmen ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes por mí y centrate en esquivar los ataques.- tras decir esto sacó su chakram y empezó a cortar todas las ramas que se acercaban a ella. Le estaba costando bastante defenderse ya que ella era diestra y no estaba acostumbrada a usar su arma solo con el brazo izquierdo. Luffy se percató de esto y aunque siguió esquivando los ataques no dejó de mirarla por si en algún momento necesitaba ayuda.

En una de la veces que dirigió su mirada hacia ella vió como su chakram se dirigía hacia él ,no para atacarle, sino para salvarle de una ataque por la espalda; pero al hacer eso no pudo protegerse del ataque que se cernía sobre ella.

Luffy estiró su brazo y le salvó, llevándola hacia él. Ella le dió las gracias y se pusieron espalda con espalda para protegerse mejor de los ataques.

El ataque cesó de inmediato y aunque fue corto fue más violento que los anteriores.

Luffy se giró para ver como se encontraba Carmen, esta había rasgado su camiseta y se estaba vendando la herida.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Ya te he dicho...-no pudo terminar su frase, de repente Luffy le empujó y cayó al suelo, no entendía porque lo había hecho hasta que vio como una rama se clavaba en el abdomen de Luffy, una rama que podía haberse clavado en su espalda de no ser por él.

Luffy no reaccionaba, de su herida empezó a brotar sangre, que fue resbalando hasta teñir la hierba, dejando una mancha negra en el suelo.

-¡Luffy!-gritó.

Intentó levantarse para ayudarle, pero no podía, la hierba le había atrapado por el tobillo, usó su chakram para librarse del agarre, cuando lo consiguió lo único que pudo hacer es contemplar como se llevaban a su capitán.

Quiso seguirle y salvarle, perola hierba volvió ha atraparla y las ramas ,de los árboles que había alrededor, empezaron a crecer cortándole el paso. Se deshizo de todo ta rápido como pudo, pero ya era tarde, ya se habían llevado a Luffy; la única forma de salvarle, a él y al resto de sus nakamas, era encontrando a esa persona, encontrando a Kino que según había leído era el habitante de aquella isla.

Apartó un par de ramas y llegó a un claro rodeado de árboles en el que se adentró un poco, en cuanto lo hizo las ramas bloquearon el camino por el que había venido

-Por fin llegas,¿Te estaba esperando?

Al fin había encontrado el lugar donde se encontraban sus nakamas y Kino.

-¡¿Dónde están mis nakamas?-gritó con furia

-No los ves- tras decir esto hizo un leve gesto con la mano haciendo que las ramas de los árboles se apartaran mostrando así un gran roble de cuyas ramas, encerrados en una especie de crisálidas, colgaban sus nakamas.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara...<strong>

**bueno que les pareció, recuerdo que este fic estara parado durante un tiempo hasta que termine el otro**

**quiero dar las gracias a Aiinara-chan por sus consejos (no se si los he seguido tan bien como debería xD) y a Nagi hatsune por sus review**

**gracias por leer y dejen reviews**


End file.
